Pokemon Nuzlocke: Aerin's Story
by AmbientVala
Summary: A young boy embarks upon a journey into a world where Pokémon becomes more real than ever before. Entangled in a few odd relationships can he keep his team alive and fulfill his dream to become a Master? Or will his whole dream come crashing down?


**Authors note: **

**Hey guys, Vala here. Just wanted to say before this begins that this is based on a real Nuzlocke run I'm doing, although I am tweaking a lot of things to make it flow better to me as the writer and my friends who are helping to guide me along with this. I owe my friends a lot for this entire thing and I hope I can actually manage to finish this somewhat well. **

**Thanks everyone. Love you lots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon Franchise nor do I claim to. This is purely fan made based on a FireRed game playthrough.**

_Pokémon Nuzlocke: Aerin's Story _

_Chapter 01_

"Aerin! Sweetie wake up! You'll be late! Remember today is the day you become a Pokémon Trainer!"

_Ah man Mom… Five more minutes… Wait, did she? _

It wasn't rocket science. My mom's words were clear to me. I bolted up in bed and stared at my alarm clock. I had forgotten to set it! Luckily, Mom was not a forgetful person sometimes like I was. With a grin I hopped out of bed and ran to my dresser, nearly tripping over my feet.

"Careful honey!" I heard Mom call up to me, hearing the noises I was making.

"I will be Mom, don't worry about it!" I called back. I mean, it wasn't everyday that you woke up to being a Pokémon Trainer!

I rushed to pull on my clothes and in my rush out of my room I nearly took a fall down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast.

"Oh, Aerin! Don't forget your bag! I put your potion in there in case you were to forget it!"

"Thanks Mom!" I called back to my Mom as I raced for the door with my piece of toast in hand. Today was finally the day in which I would become a Pokémon Trainer. I just couldn't get that out of my head! It was exciting! I hoped I wasn't too late. I had a name picked out for my first pokémon. He'd be amazing. The best pokémon ever. That was for sure! I opened the door to Professor Oak's lab and stopped short.

There were 3 Pokémon left. And there was my rival. Standing there, a smug look on his face as he saw the expression on my face. I glared at him. I never liked him. And I never would. He was always such a jackass when it came to me. I was going to show him when I picked my pokémon.

Professor Oak saw the glares exchanged between us both and sighed, addressing me; "Aerin. Glad you made it! As you can see, there are 3 Pokéballs sitting on the table, feel free to choose one."

"Hey, what about me? I've been waiting for the longest time!" A certain voice that I really hated spoke as I approached the table.

"Be patient Kay, you'll get one too. Go ahead Aerin, choose." Oak assured us both.

I gave Kay a smug look, and reached for the middle pokéball, releasing the pokémon inside.

"Squirtle!"

It was in a flash of light that she stood there. A she. A girl. All my other friends told me that they started out with males. This was clearly not a male. I stared as she stared back at me. I couldn't believe it. I had a name picked out and everything! I was going to name my first pokémon Cedric!

I looked up as I heard a snicker from Kay, "So what are you going to name her, Aerin?" he taunted.

I shot yet another glare at Kay and picked up my Squirtle. "Star. Her name is Star."

"Squirtle!" Star exclaimed happily as she nuzzled me. I couldn't help but smile. She _was_ pretty cute after all. I should be happy to even have her.

"Fine then I'll take this one!"

I turned upon hearing Kay's voice as he picked up one of the pokéballs. I shrugged it off, still holding onto Star as I turned to walk out of the lab. Not fast enough however as I heard Kay's voice call out to me with a distinctly smug tone:

"Hey Aerin! Let's check out our pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!" with that he came near me and threw his pokéball into the air, releasing his chosen pokémon.

"Bulbasaur!"

I stared at it, then at Star who looked back at me, then nodded, determined. She wanted to battle. I set her down and she took her place, ready to battle against Kay's Bulbasaur. From my Mom's teaching, I knew I was at a type disadvantage, however I know both pokémon only knew basic moves, nothing that would really hurt Star yet. I could do this! I could-

"Tackle."

I was broken from my thoughts as Kay's Bulbasaur raced at Star and tackled her, sending her skidding toward me.

"Squirt-!"

"STAR!"

I couldn't believe it. I let her get hurt! No. Kay cheated. He caught me off my guard. I'd have to be more careful with this from here on out. I clenched my fist as Star got her bearings back from the tackle.

"Star! Use tackle!"

"Squirtle!"

Star took a run at Kay's Bulbasaur that was looking to Kay for approval. Kay yelled at his Bulbasaur to pay attention as Star smashed into it with a tackle, sending it skidding backwards. From my perspective it almost seemed like a critical hit. I smiled. Star was amazing!

"Come on! Tackle again!"

My eyes widened, it seemed Kay had no consideration for his Bulbasaur at all, not even bothering to care about it being on the ground. However, despite Kay's harsh words, his Bulbasaur got up and ran at Star for another tackle.

"Brace for it Star!" I called to her in hopes she would be okay this time.

"Bulba-!"

"Squirt-!"

The attack was weaker than the first one. This was our chance, I knew it. Time to finish this!

"Star! Once more! Tackle Bulbasaur and win this!"

"Squirtle!"

With that Star ran at Bulbasaur, and it was amazing to watch as her final tackle hit and knocked Bulbasaur off it's feet. I watched as Bulbasaur struggled to get up and collapsed, exhausted. Kay looked at his Bulbasaur, then Star and I.

Star was breathing heavily, she wasn't in the best condition, and I couldn't lose my first pokémon here. I walked over to Star and gently pet her head and then stood in front of her and glared at Kay.

"That's enough Kay! Look at your Bulbasaur, he's exhausted! He wont last if you battle anymore!"

Kay looked at his Bulbasaur and held out it's pokéball, returning it without a word. As he walked past me he placed money in my hand for winning our battle. Before he left he had to comment as he usually would:

"I guess then it's off to training for me! I'll beat you yet Aerin."

I said nothing as he left Oak's lab, returning Star to her pokéball. I couldn't believe it. Was this what it was like to be in the world of pokémon? It wasn't all glory at all. I turned and gave Oak one last glance before I left.

It was off to Viridian with me. Well, not before running from a few wild pokémon of course. I felt lucky to make it to Viridian! First thing I did when I was there was get to the Pokémon Center. It was a wait, but Star came out after a bit perfectly well. I was overjoyed to see her well again and happy to see me.

"I promise Star, I'll never let anything bad happen to you again!"

She gave me a look and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, yes, I know. We'll have to get hurt sometimes battling but I'm sure we'll have fun either way, right?"

"Squirtle!" Star nodded happily.

"Great! Come on back into your pokéball, you need a rest." I held out the pokéball and returned her. I stood and walked out of the Pokémon Center, looking around the town. I smiled, might as well continue my journey! I walked towards going out of Viridian, but there was an old man lying down. I paused but tried to walk past.

"HEY STOP THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PASS."

I backed off as he yelled at me. That was that for me. Maybe if I explored the town more he'd eventually move or something. I approached a Pokémart and walked in with a shrug. Once I walked in the clerk called out to me.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" he asked me.

I walked up to him and nodded. "Yes, why?"

"Professor Oak's order came in. Could I get you to take it to him?"

"Huh? Oh sure." I took the package from the clerk and slipped it into my bag. I didn't even think about buying any supplies, and I just headed back to Pallet Town. I stopped along the way to talk to another clerk who gave me a free potion. I thanked him and headed back into Pallet to Oak's lab.

I had only just walked in when I spotted him again. Kay. He better not bug me for another battle.

I walked up to Oak and handed him the package I had taken out of my bag. Oak smiled when he saw it.

"Ah, the custom pokéball I had on order."

Kay straightened himself up from leaning on the wall and walked over.

"So you called me here?"

"Kay? ..ah yes. Here." Oak picked up two odd devices and handed one to Kay, then handed one to me.

"This is my invention, the Pokédex. It will record the data on any pokémon you catch. Oh, you will need tools for catching wild pokémon of course. Here, both of you, take these."

Oak pulled out five pokéballs from a desk drawer and gave them to Kay, then took five more and handed those to me. I smiled and placed them into my bag. I was finally becoming an actual trainer! I was amazed at everything that was happening.

Oak nodded to us, a signal to go out. I turned and Kay grabbed my arm and smirked. "Sorry Aerin, but you wont be needed on this journey." At his words I clenched a fist at my side, just wanting to turn around and punch Kay in the face. Hard. It was then that he moved so his lips brushed against my ear and he spoke in a hushed tone so only I would hear; "But of course we both know you're going to chase me cause you fancy me either way."

I felt my face oddly heat up. Just what was Kay trying to hint at to me! "Well I'll see you around then Aerin! Oh and, don't think of coming around to see my sister, I'll take both town maps with me so you have to get it from me if you want one!" with that he was gone out the doors.

I put a hand to my head. Just what is going to happen on this journey? I had no idea. But I did know that Kay couldn't be serious about the town maps…could he? I needed one of those for my journey! I ran out of the lab and over to Kay's house hoping that Kay was just joking with me that entire time in the lab…

I opened the door to Kay's house without knocking to see Kay and his sister, Noel, arguing about the second map. Noel spotted me and smiled, taking the second map from Kay and running over to me with it, smiling. She held it out to me, giggling a little bit.

"Here you go Aerin! I got this map just for you!"

"Oh. You did that for me? Thanks Noel!" I laughed, and she joined in. Noel was always really nice to me, unlike her brother was. I always assumed she just felt bad that her brother had picked me for a rivalry, but that was fine by me.

I put the map in my bag and looked up to catch an almost jealous glare from Kay. I looked at his sister who was still giggling, although a little shyly. I held back a sigh. What a weird family. I turned and waved.

"I'll be going then." I turned and then a hand reached out and grabbed me by my jacket.

"Hey, can I come with you?"

It was Noel.

I turned, shocked about her request. Even Kay looked shocked that Noel wanted to go with me on my quest to become a Master. I smiled a little and was about to try to buy for some time while wondering what to say when Kay butted in with a firm; "No."

Noel's happiness faded in a flash at her brother's refusal. She gave me a look that said she was sorry, before going back to sit at the table as Kay passed me walking out. Once he was gone I smiled a little.

"You're just a little young Noel." I tried to sooth the now depressed looking Noel. "Maybe when you get older I'll go with you on your adventure."

Noel looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I know. Go on, I don't want to keep you from having fun. Who knows. We might meet again someday soon!"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, who knows." With that I left off for my journey. Again I thought to myself what a weird family Kay's was. Him included of course.

I was so lost in my thoughts when a wild Rattata showed up. I was shocked, but sent out Star to battle. I decided I was going to catch myself a Cedric.

It took Star only two tackles to make the Rattata weak enough to attempt a catch. I tossed a Pokéball at it, and sure enough, I caught it! I picked up the pokéball and let the Rattata out and smiled at him.

"I'm going to call you Cedric, okay? You're going to be alright! I'll take you to the Pokémon Center and get you all healed up!"

Cedric looked at my thankfully as I returned him to his pokéball. I smiled at Star. "You too Star, good job."

"Squirtle!" was Star's response before I returned her and ran off to the Viridian Pokémon Center. Hopefully I could catch a few more Pokémon and then off into the Viridian forest towards my first Gym Badge!


End file.
